The field of this disclosure relates generally to a liquid injection apparatus and, more particularly, to a liquid injection apparatus for use with a compressor.
Many known power plants have a generator and a turbine assembly coupled to the generator for powering the generator. The turbine assembly typically includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine that are coupled together in fluid communication. The compressor has a casing and a rotor positioned within the casing, such that a gas channeled into the compressor is compressed by the rotor. The compressed gas is channeled into the combustor, in which the compressed gas is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled into the turbine, causing the turbine to rotate and drive a shaft coupled to the generator.
At least some known turbine assemblies have an inlet housing for channeling a working gas into the compressor via a duct of the inlet housing. An apparatus is sometimes coupled within the duct for injecting a liquid into the gas flow through the duct before the flow enters the compressor. However, in some circumstances, the apparatus may obstruct access to other components of the turbine assembly during a maintenance procedure, and it can be time consuming and costly to remove the entire apparatus from the duct for accessing such component(s).